


First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

by Popcornjones



Series: Stephen and Everett [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Black Panther AU, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Doctor Strange AU, First Date, First Meeting, Foolishness, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nakia - Freeform, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), T’Challa - Freeform, Wakanda, post-black panther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcornjones/pseuds/Popcornjones
Summary: Saw Black Panther and just knew Everett Ross and Stephen Strange would cross paths sooner or later. Their chemistry would be undeniable.





	First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

Stephen noticed the man immediately. He wasn’t sure why – maybe it was his cocky self-assuredness, his complete conviction of his own worth and competence. (Something Stephen had more than his own share of, he knew – it had been pointed out often enough by disgruntled lovers, colleagues and authority figures.) He only knew that the moment the man had entered the room, Stephen couldn’t look at anything else.

It wasn’t as if the man were especially handsome or noteworthy. He wore a good suit and wore it well, and he did come across as capable, but he was short and forty-something with graying blonde hair and a face that was full of character rather than beauty. The sort of man that filled offices in every business, government, stock exchange and hospital.

But somehow he had captured Stephen’s complete attention. His body tingled with it pleasantly.

“Mr. Ross! Welcome.” Steve Rogers was shaking the man’s hand earnestly.

“Everett, please. It’s good to see you again, Cap.”

Everett Ross. The name meant nothing to Stephen. He needed to know more. He would have stood there and eavesdropped on the entire conversation, but Falcon was suddenly standing right beside him. He was also staring at Everett Ross.

“Sam.” Stephen said, acknowledging him. “Who is that?”

“Ross? CIA.” Falcon replied. “AND,” he added with emphasis. “An official Friend Of Wakanda.”

Stephen was surprised – not only because Ross was white... but, if Stephen were honest, primarily because he was white. “Him?”

“Yeah.” Falcon said, the single syllable conveying both affirmation and disapproval. “In fact, he was the FIRST Friend Of Wakanda named.”

“Him?!” Stephen asked again, feeling stupid the moment he said it. “You’re sure?”

Falcon gave him a look. “Yeah.” He said with a touch of impatience. “I’m sure. But...” Falcon lowered his voice. “There was very little publicity, nothing like with the subsequent Friends. The ceremony was very private.”

Stephen stared at Ross, talking animatedly with Captain America. He was drawn to the man... felt compelled to get to know him... did Ross have this effect on everyone? Had the Wakandans felt this pull? Did Sam?

Stephen glanced at Falcon. No, Sam looked at Ross with grudging respect, nothing else. When he looked at Ross at all – most of Sam’s attention was on Steve Rogers.

“Why?” He asked Falcon. “What did he do for Wakanda?”

“I don’t know the whole story – Ross doesn’t talk about it and you know how cagey the Wakandans are – but the rumor is he saved the queen’s life.”

“Queen Nakia.”

“Mm. Took a bullet meant for her. Almost died.”

“T’Challa WOULD be grateful for that.”

“There’s more to it though. Ross has actually been to Wakanda, spent time there – do you know how few people can say that?” Falcon paused, letting that sink in. Stephen DIDN’T know how many people had been invited into Wakanda – no one went without an invitation – but he knew it was rare. Less rare now that T’Challa was reaching out to the peoples of the African diaspora, putting his small country’s resources to work to counter the effects of centuries of bondage and persecution, attempting to return the culture and pride that had been stripped from them with their freedom; as well as fighting the terrorism that had taken root on their continent; and restoring agency to people in African countries deeply scarred by colonization. But still it was rare to be invited into Wakanda itself. And unheard of for a ‘colonizer.’

Or almost unheard of.

How had Everett Ross managed it? There must be more to the man than met the eye.

“Cap seems to like him.” Stephen observed, shocked to discover himself feeling envious.

Falcon leaned in close to Stephen’s ear. “Ross arranged for the Wakandans to take Bucky, Cap’s friend.” He said in a low voice. “Cap says they have advanced tech, more advanced than anything you or I can imagine. If anyone can help Bucky – can remove the programming the Nazis and Hydra drilled into him – it’s them.”

Stephen glanced at Falcon again, wondering how the man felt about Bucky Barnes. Steve Rogers loved Bucky, that had always been apparent. Was Sam jealous? Did he pine for Cap? Or was he hopeful that Bucky would be healed for Cap’s sake?

Stephen knew the spell that would tell him, reveal all Falcon’s secrets – all of Everett Ross’s secrets for that matter. But he didn’t like to use it. Certainly not on friends or colleagues... he wanted to know Ross, but he wanted Ross to tell him, he wanted to find out slowly over time.... unwrap his secrets one-by-one... unwrap HIM, divest Ross of one garment at a time, unbutton that buttoned-up suit ... reveal firm, hot flesh... eager kisses...

Stephen’s thoughts stuttered to a standstill. He hadn’t realized he was attracted to Everett Ross. He hadn’t been attracted to another man in a long time – hadn’t been WITH a man since college. What was it about Everett Ross that called to him? Stephen was at a loss. 

Finally Cap shook Everett Ross’s hand again and turned towards the exit. Falcon joined him silently as he went past.

Stephen approached Ross before the man could leave.

“Mr. Ross.” Stephen said. “I’m Stephen Strange.”

“I know who you are, Doctor Strange.” Ross said, taking the hand that Stephen had extended. Ross’s hand was smaller than his own, but strong, his grip confident but not overbearing. It felt good to hold his hand.

“Stephen.” He said. “Please call me Stephen.” He remembered to let go of Ross’s hand a millisecond before it got weird.

“Oh... erm, thanks. I’m Everett.” Ross wasn’t wearing a wedding ring. Stephen grinned, a bit foolishly he feared. “I understand I have you to thank for saving the world from the... uh, the dark dimension... so, uhm, thanks.”

Stephen chuckled self-deprecatingly. “Nothing Captain America and Iron Man haven’t done a dozen times. And my motives were pretty selfish – I like living in this much more pleasant dimension” Stephen wondered what Everett Ross tasted like... he hoped he’d get a chance to taste him... to steal kisses from Everett’s lips, and bury his face against his neck...

“Mm” Ross smiled. “Still, I bet it’s quite a story.”

Stephen forced his attention away from kissing Ross for a moment, to take in his words. It WAS quite a story... the Ancient One, her wisdom and power, her vast compassion ... her death... he hadn’t told anyone about the last moments he’d spent with her. Neither had he tried to convey the breadth and depth of the deaths he’d suffered at Dormammu’s hand... some hadn’t been... quick. As Dormammu’s frustration grew, so did his cruelty.

Stephen changed the subject. “Uh... how do you know Cap?” He asked and cursed himself for sounding so stupid.

“Work.” Ross replied briskly. “Is there something I can do for you, Doc– er, Stephen?”

With a sinking feeling, Stephen realized he had nothing to say. He swore at himself, excoriating his own idiocy. He’d stood there staring at the man for ten minutes, mooning over him, why hadn’t he prepared something to say!? “Uh... that’s an unusual bracelet.” He blurted out, indicating the ring of dark gray beads. “It looks Wakandan.”

“It is.” Ross said, his eyes narrowing. “What of it?”

Oooops, Ross was touchy about Wakanda. Stephen didn’t care much about Wakanda – he needed to just tell Ross what he wanted.... maybe not the full extent of what he wanted... “No, nothing – sorry... that’s not what I meant to say.” He babbled. “I’m usually better at this. What I wanted to say, to ask... Everett, is if you’d like to get dinner sometime. With me.” He almost rolled his eyes at himself in disgust.

Everett Ross stared at him, not quite agog, but only because of his professional mien. “On an, er... date?” He managed.

Stephen forced himself to remain outwardly calm, to not apologize or try to backtrack – to not open a portal to Outer Mongolia and hide there forever. That would only make this worse. “Yes. On a date. With me.” He clarified needlessly.

Ross’s chin jutted aggressively. “Is this a joke!?” He demanded.

Stephen sighed. Homophobia. Fantastic. He could agree it was a bad joke and get away as quickly as possible. But he was irritated – there was no reason to be a prick about it! Being gay – or bisexual – was no cause for anger. Ross should be flattered! Indignant, Stephen committed fully to this venture – it was the only way to come out of it with a modicum of dignity. 

“No.” Stephen said in a measured tone. “It’s not a joke. I’m asking you out. You can say ‘no’ and I’ll walk away. There’s no reason for hostility.”

“Oh.” Ross eyed him suspiciously for a moment then apparently decided he was serious. “Oh. Uh, sorry. Really. You just took me by surprise.”

“It’s fine.” Stephen said. He waited for Ross to say something else.

Ross studied Stephen. “Would you wear the cape?” He asked finally. The Cloak of Levitation vibrated excitedly.

Great, Stephen thought, I’m not joking, I AM the joke. Ross has a funny story to tell his friends – Doctor Strange asked me on a date! – so he’s drawing it out. Stephen could hear him, ‘so I said, would you wear the cape?’ Cue hysterical laughter.

“It depends.” Stephen said, still committed to this folly.

“On what?”

“Whether you want me to wear it or not.” Stephen pitched his voice low – seductive. He might as well give Ross a really good story to tell. 

Ross’s mouth quirked in amusement. “Right.” He said. He looked Stephen up and down once again, scratching at the back of his neck (an adorable little gesture, Stephen thought, wanting to touch Ross again) Under Ross’s scrutiny, Stephen was acutely conscious of the oddness of his garb. It was appropriate for sorcery, but out of place when attempting to flirt with a natty CIA agent. What did Cap wear when he asked someone out? Probably not the stars’n’stripes. (Though who knows, he always seemed to be kitted up when he encountered Bucky...) 

Finally Everett Ross looked him in the eye. Stephen girded his loins for rejection. Ross cleared his throat and checked his watch. “Tell you what.” He said. “I’m free in about thirty minutes. We could get dinner then.”

Stephen blinked in surprise. “Uh, yeah... are you hungry?” What was he saying!? Why was he asking stupid questions!?

“I’m starving.” Ross said, that amused quirk appearing again.

“There’s a little Chinese place I know...” (Stephen didn’t mention it was in Hong Kong.)

“Perfect.” Ross said, his eyes flicking down Stephen’s body once more – with real interest this time. “I’ll meet you here in thirty minutes.”

“Ok. Uh... good.” Ross started towards the exit. Stephen watched him... then called out. “Everett...”

Ross turned back, his face a question.

“Should I wear the cape?” The Cloak of Levitation rustled around him excitedly.

Everett Ross smiled and Stephen felt himself melt. “It’s up to you.” He said. “Gotta go.” He dashed off.

Stephen opened a portal to his bedroom. He would wear a suit, he decided. The Cloak of Levitation swirled in disappointment. “I’ll bring you next time.” Stephen promised still grinning ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended this to be a ficlet, but it got a bit out of hand...
> 
> I have a sequel to this in mind... 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
